totaldrama_project_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Fright Of Their Lives
Fright Of Their Lives is the 3rd song featured in Total Drama Project Reality. The song is sung in Too Much Sage. Lyrics Vaughn: Okay Listen up, I’m not gonna lie Right now, you couldn’t frighten a fly Or scare a seagull off of a fry You ever stop to ask yourselves "why?" Both of you are super polite Middle class, suburban, and white Well, all of that is finished tonight Except for the white part Obviously Take your places I want scary faces Now go! Bigger Further Harder Not bad Sever a head Preferably someone you know Lena: Look at me, I'm so scary Vaughn: Don’t be so vanilla Would a little anger kill ya? C’mon, drop your panties I’m trying to fill you With wisdom and skill And the instinct to kill Charlize: Again, we do not want to kill anyone Vaughn: Fine! But somehow, someway You gotta make 'em see ya' I'm talkin' jumpscares The jerky Japanese ghost-walk Plus; Learn to throw your voice Fool your friends Fun at parties Charlize: Now THAT is cool! I wanna do that! Vaughn: Whatever it takes to make ‘em go crazy Raising the stakes by punching a baby Scare ‘em awake till they break They'll be quaking in fright ‘''Cause you’ve got some evil deep down inside you'' Put all the farmer’s markets behind you You’ve gotta work Gotta haunt till it hurts Through the night And give those guys the fright of their lives Yeah yeah! Vaughn: Let’s start with things that you hate Charlize: Well, hate’s a very strong word Lena: Perhaps when people are late Charlize: Or getting pooped on by birds Vaughn: No, what fills you with rage? Lena: Being mean to a pet Charlize: Chefs who use too much sage when they make beurre noisette Lena: Over-glutinous food Charlize: Or when kids call me "dude" Lena: Oh, I find that so rude! Vaughn: Well, there’s lots there to use Take a deep breath And give me your best primal scream Lena: Aaaah! Charlize: Lena, that was brilliant! Lena: Really? Vaughn: Try it again Maybe this time pretend like you mean it Lena: Aaah! Charlize: That was even better! Lena: Thanks! Vaughn: I want freedom But to get my freedom I need them To get a living person to say my name Charlize & Lena: Vaughn, Vaughn, Vaughn? Vaughn: I know that beggars can’t be choosers But do they have to be such losers? Both of them are deathly dull and lame Charlize & Lena: Vaughn, Vaughn, Vaughn Vaughn: Why God, slash Satan, did you send these bed wetters? Even, like, a tax attorney would’ve been better Somebody with gravitas Somebody to fear who-'' Charlize: Excuse me, Mr. Vaughn We can kind of hear you Vaughn: Yeah? Well that was a soliloquy so you’re the one who’s being rude ''Whatever it takes to make ‘em go crazy Lena: Turn all the lights on Charlize: Dress like a baby Vaughn: Charlize, I don't even- No Get your heads in the game Charlize & Lena: Let’s hide their phones Vaughn: Screw their phones! Ugh, these dopes are both hopeless How will I ever survive? Unless they get the fright of their lives~ Charlize & Lena: Yes yes, we're feelin' it, they're gonna feel it, we're killin' it! Vaughn: They gotta get the fright of their lives~ Charlize & Lena: We're scary, very very scary! Vaughn: They’ll never get the fright of their lives Charlize & Lena: Yeah! Ugh Trivia General * The song 'Fright Of Their Lives' is actually a song from the musical 'Beetlejuice', sung by the Beetlejuice cast. Category:Songs